Una Navidad en la pension Asakura
by AwsomeMisaki
Summary: Llega la Navidad y a las chicas se les ocurre una manera para celebrarla a lo grande... manden Reviews! onegai! CAP 3 UP!
1. La idea de Pilika

Los shamanes en navidad  
  
~*Notas iniciales*~  
  
  
  
Misaki: Hola a todo el mundo y bienvenidos sean a mi fic de SK!  
  
Yoh: Miren chicos, Misaki al fin consiguio una idea..  
  
Anna: Pues ya era hora ¬¬  
  
Misaki: K hacen todos uds. aki!!  
  
Horo²: vinimos a visitarte... k acaso no te alegra vernos??  
  
Len: A nadie le alegra verte Hoto Hoto  
  
Horo²: Pues a ti tampoco Len-to y no me llames asi me oiste?  
  
Len: kien eres tu para darme ordenes cabeza de maceta!!  
  
Misaki y Anna: YA ESTUVO!!!! A CALLAR LOS 2!!!!  
  
Pilika: hermano, si sigues asi te pondre a entrenar tan duro k hasta Anna se kedara corta con sus entrenamientos..¬¬  
  
Anna: a mi nadie me supera  
  
Yoh: eso es verdad T.T  
  
Horo e Yoh: T3T  
  
Misaki: bueno, me van a dejar empezar o k??  
  
Tamao: sera mejor k empiece ahora srta. Misaki.. mientras estan distraidos  
  
Misaki: es verdad, bueno; cuando los personajes hablen estara entre guines (-...-) y pensando entre asteriscos (*...*) Ah! se me olvidaba, en mi fic todos tienen 18 años... pero siguen con la misma personalidad... y, si, Hao se volvio magicamente bueno y ya nadie tiene nada contra el, ni sikiera el ingles..  
  
Hao: kien podria... (sonrie con su sonrisa®)  
  
Misaki: no tienes idea de cuanta gente te odia por intentar matar a Yoh..  
  
Hao: pero he cambiado!! lo juro!!  
  
Todos: lo sabemos Hao...  
  
Hao: ^_______________^  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, aunk si fuera mio, no estaria aki... sino k haciendo la continuacion de la serie!!¬¬  
  
Capitulo 1: la idea de Pilika  
  
Era una mañana muy normal en casa de los Asakura, Yoh estaba enternando junto con Anna y Amidamaru, Tamao y Pilika cocinaban el desayuno y Len y Horo² limpiaban el lugar (el primero no muy feliz k digamos, lo k divertia al ainu).  
  
En el jardin....  
  
- Falta mucho Annita?? -preguntaba el shaman de cabello castaño mientras sujetaba una gran cantidad de pesas en cuclillas con cascaditas en los ojos mirando a su prometida.  
  
- Aun faltan 15 min -dijo en su frio tono usual la rubia itako mirando el cronometro en blanco  
  
- Keee?!?!?!?! -exclamo histerico el chico- Todavia faltan 15 minutos!?!? no puede ser..... T.T  
  
- No llore amo Yoh... -apoyaba el samurai.  
  
- Señorita Anna!! ya esta listo el desayuno!! -exclamo la pelirrosada asomandose  
  
- Gracias Tamao -agradecio secamente Anna- puedes tomar un descanso para desayunar Yoh -le dijo a su prometido mientras se levantaba. De pronto escucho lo k parecia un grito de guerra  
  
- DESAYUNOOOOO!!!!!! -exclamaba el ainu mientras corria desesperadamente hacia la cocina pero fue detenido gracias a un pie k curiosamente era muy parecido al de Anna...(N/A: k curioso no??) haciendolo caer 5 metros mas alla estrepitosamente.  
  
- jijijijijiji -rio Yoh al ver la caida de su amigo - estas bien Horo??  
  
- Estoy bien... -respondio el ainu levantandose mientras Anna se iba- donde esta Len??  
  
- Aki estoy gloton -dijo apareciendo el shaman de los ojos dorados- mira lo k te paso x ser tan hambriento  
  
- Cierra la boca niño lacteo -respondio molesto el ainu  
  
- No es bueno pelear tan temprano -dijo despreocupadamente Yoh- mejor vamos a desayunar  
  
- Esta bien.... -se resignaron los otros dos chicos siguiendo a Yoh hasta el comedor donde los esperaban ya las 3 chicas  
  
- Coman antes de k se enfrie -dijo Pilika sonriente- espero k les guste  
  
- Gracias x la comida -exclamaron todos comenzando a comer  
  
Despues de una media hora de conversacion, risas y xk no decir peleas, el desayuno acabo como siempre con Anna dando ordenes...(N/A: -.- para variar)  
  
- Bien, El chino y Pilika lavaran la vajilla; Yoh ira a entrenar bajo la supervision de Hoto Hoto y Tamao terminara con el aseo, yo ire a mi habitacion a hacer una investigacion, asik el k me moleste las pagara caro... oyeron!?  
  
- Si Anna... -fue las respuesta de todos los chicos  
  
- Bien -aprobo la chica subiendo a su habitacion  
  
Len y Pilika comenzaron a recojer los platos mientras Tamao salia del comedor a terminar la limpieza junto con Yoh y Horo² kienes iban a "entrenar" (N/A: Anna nunca debe dejar a Horo supervisando nada... k tonta -.-...). Mientras, en la habitacion de cierta itako...  
  
- Bien.... -decia mientras tomaba un lapiz y tomaba notas en su bitacora- "Bitacora de la sacerdotiza Anna...." k fecha es hoy?? -se pregunto mientras se levantaba y buscaba un calendario- Veamos... aki esta: hoy es sabado de la tecera semana de diciembre -mira el calendario- KEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?! ya es 20!!!!!! no puede ser!!!  
  
Tamao, kien estaba limpiando el pasillo fuera de la habitacion de Anna se volteo hacia la puerta de la susodicha preguntandose k le pasaba a la chica y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se alejo recordando la advertencia de la Itako; pero antes de k pudiera volver a lo k estaba haciendo la puerta de la habitacion de la rubia se abrio y Anna asomo la cabeza al pasillo y fijo su vista en Tamao  
  
- Tamao -llamo la rubia a la chica kien sufrio un repentino escalofrio- ven a mi habitacion un momento?? necesito tu ayuda...  
  
- Claro srta. Anna -contesto algo nerviosa la pelirrosada entrando detras de la Itako- k pasa??  
  
- Estoy preocupada Tamao... -dijo misteriosamente Anna  
  
- Preocupada?? -pregunto curiosa la chica- Xk???  
  
- Sabes k fecha es hoy?? -pregunto seriamente Anna  
  
- 20 de Diciembre -dijo la pelirrosada haciendo una pausa- xk? pasa algo malo? -inkirio Tamao mirando a Anna  
  
- Claro k pasa algo malo!! ya casi es Navidad, y no hemos comprado los regalos!! -estallo de pronto la Itako, haciendo k Tamao se encogiera en su lugar  
  
De pronto se abrio la puerta de la habitacion y entro Pilika con una mirada de curiosidad  
  
- K sucede?? xk gritabas tanto Anna?? -pregunto la recien llegada  
  
Anna miro a Pilika con una expresion bastante incomun en ella... era una mirada de esperanza? (N/A: es el apocalipsis!!!! AHHHHH!!! @.@)  
  
- Pilika... -dijo Anna en un tono suplicante (N/A: Anna suplicando... eso es algo k no se ve todos los dias... XDD)- xfavor Pilika, ayudame con mi regalo de Navidad... -pidio la Itako  
  
- Pero k tonterias estas diciendo Anna! Aun falta mucho para Navidad! -exclamo la ainu sorprendida  
  
- En realidad... -dijo timidamente la pelirrosada- faltan 4 dias para Navidad srta. Pilika...  
  
Pilika se kedo muda mirando a Tamao como si le hubiesen dicho k su hermano habia muerto y su cara adkirio el tono mas palido del mundo..  
  
- K....k has dicho...Tamao?? -pregunto con una falsa sonrisa la peliazulada  
  
- Pues eso.. faltan solo 4 dias para Navidad -respondio algo incomoda la aludida  
  
- Entonces... -comenzo Pilika recobrando momentaneamente la compostura- debemos escoger regalos ya! y haremos algo especial para entregarlos... -dijo picaramente la chica  
  
- Y k sugieres... -dijo Anna recobrando su usual tono frio  
  
- K tal si hacemos una fiesta! -dijo alegremente la ainu- Al final de la velada podemos intercambiar los regalos y haremos Karaoke y una gran cena!! -dijo soñadoramente imaginando todo lo k decia  
  
- Yo puedo hacer la cena! -dijo hablando x fin Tamao  
  
- Bien, yo convencere a los chicos para k accedan -dijo con un dejo diabolico en la voz la Itako  
  
- Me parece bien, pues empecemos ahora mismo! -dijo animadamente Pilika -yo ire con Tamao a buscar algunos adornos y cosas asi para la fiesta, mientras tu convences a los chicos  
  
- Bien -dijo Anna aprobatoriamente- Andando..  
  
- Hai! -respondieron las chicas sonriendo. Luego las 3 salieron de la habitacion y bajaron las escaleras, en donde Anna fue a la sala donde estaban los chicos y Pilika y Tamao salieron al centro comercial con una pekeña lista de cosas fundamentales para la fiesta  
  
Anna entro a la sala donde estaban los 3 chicos mirando la television con una mirada diabolica  
  
- Oigan uds 3 trio de holgazanes -dijo Anna haciendo k los chicos se sobrsaltaran y voltearan a verla- Solo venia a informarles de los planes para esta Navidad  
  
- Haremos algo especial para Navidad Annita?? -pregunto Yoh  
  
- Si -dijo Anna calmada pero friamente- En la pension Asakura se celebrara una fiesta navideña, con actividades, cena e intercambio de regalos entre los presentes  
  
- Tamao hara la cena?? -pregunto emocionado Horo Horo  
  
- Asi es -respondio afirmativamente la Itako- X lo tanto, les encargare las invitaciones a uds 3, me han entendido??  
  
- Si Anna -respondieron los 3  
  
- Bien, ahora a trabajar flojos! -Anna les lanzo un lapiz y algunos papeles archivados (N/A: en esas cosas de madera como los productores en los programas de television k se pueden llevar en la mano... alguien digame como se llama!!! T.T), luego de esto se retiro de la sala con una pekeña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mientras... en el centro comercial de Funbari Oka..  
  
- K bien! ya tenemos todo! -exclamo Pilika alegremente cargada de algunas bolsas seguida x Tamao  
  
- Es cierto, ya k lo de la cena debemos comprarlo el dia de la fiesta -corroboro Tamao  
  
- Si, y los regalos los compraremos con Anna... -dijo Pilika- Ademas tenemos k ensayar para el karaoke ^-^u  
  
- Y elegir k es lo k vamos a usar esa noche -dijo algo ruborizada Tamao  
  
- Asi es.. -dijo pensativamente Pilika- Mira la hora! debemos volver a la pension cuanto antes!  
  
- Esta bien! -dijo la chica siguiendo a la ainu  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En la pension, los chicos estaban haciendo la lista de invitados para la fiesta  
  
- Creo k debemos invitar a Lyserg -comento Yoh a el chino y al ainu  
  
- Me parece bien -acepto el chino sin mirarlo  
  
- A mi tambien -concordo Horo Horo mientras el castaño escrbia el nombre de Lyserg en la lista  
  
- Y k tal Chocolove?? -pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
- NOOOO!!! ¬¬ -dijeron ambos shamanes a la vez  
  
- Vamos... Chocolove es nuestro amigo -dijo pacificamente El castaño a sus amigos- No podemos dejarlo fuera en Navidad..  
  
- Bien... -dijo Len- con tal de k no haga bromas idiotas...  
  
- Si llega a hacer un chiste sin sentido -amenazo Horo²- te juro k le dare una paliza k no olvidara!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En algun lugar de Nueva York  
  
- Aaaaachuu!! -estornudo Chocolove- k raro pue', alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
De vuelta en la pension  
  
- Esta bien... -dijo Yoh anotando a Chocolove en la lista- No podemos olvidar a Manta... -agrego anotando al pekeñin en la lista  
  
- Tampoco olvides al tonto de Ryu -dijo Len  
  
- Si, jijijijiji -rio el chico anotando a Ryu con su espada de madera en la lista  
  
- Crees k si invitas a Hao, venga?? -pregunto Horo Horo  
  
- Es lo mas probable -dijo Yoh pensativamente- de todas formas lo invitare -resolvio poniendo a su gemelo en la lista  
  
- Invita tambien a mi hermana -dijo Len mirando a Yoh  
  
- Ok -dijo Yoh poniendo a Jun Tao en la lista- alguien mas??  
  
- No lo creo... -dijeron ambos chicos a la vez  
  
- Bien jijijiji -rio el castaño- le llevare la lista a Annita  
  
- Hai -respondieron los otros 2  
  
~* Notas finales*~  
  
Misaki: lo se!!! es un asco!! pero mas adelante se pondra mejor! lo prometo!  
  
Anna: como te atrves!! yo no le suplico a nadie!!!  
  
Misaki: ehh.... este... no lo hice con mala intencion! era para ponerle emocion a la historia... ^^Uu  
  
Yoh: No seas asi Annita... no lo puso para dejarte mal jijijiji  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh: si Annita?  
  
Anna: ve a entrenar.. ¬¬  
  
Yoh: claro Annita.. T.T  
  
Todos: ^^UUU  
  
Hao: k bien! pronto hare mi aparicion en este fic!! (sonrisa®)  
  
Misaki: claro, pero no sonrias asi... *¬*  
  
Horo²: ay no... ya le dio  
  
Len: tu mejor no hables Loro Loro  
  
Horo²: no me llames asi tiburon!!  
  
Misaki: xk nunca se callan!!!! T.T  
  
Anna: aun no me olvido de ti... (con pesas en las manos)  
  
Misaki: ehhhh.... bueno lectores! no se olviden de dejar un review. Hasta la proxima!  
  
(Misaki se va corriendo)  
  
Los demas: (menos Anna k perseguia a Misaki) Dewa matta!!! 


	2. Entregando Invitaciones

Una Navidad en la pension Asakura  
  
~* Notas iniciales*~  
  
Misaki: y aki esta el segundo capitulo de esta cosa k se hace llamar fic! x cierto, lamento la demora pero la falta de imaginacion tb le llega a los autores novatos ^^u  
  
Anna: basta de palabrerias, espero k en este capitulo no me hagas parecer idiota..¬¬  
  
Yoh: jijijiji  
  
Misaki: Descuida!! no lo hare...^^U *con tal de k no me ponga a entrenar de nuevo...*  
  
Anna: mas te vale  
  
Horo²: oigan..  
  
Pilika: no me digas... tienes hambre cierto??  
  
Horo²: Si, pero no iba a decir eso... sino k (apunta a Hao) k esta haciendo el??  
  
Se ve a Hao bailando x todo el lugar con una gran sonrisa  
  
Misaki: Buena pregunta... Oye Hao!  
  
Hao: (sigue bailando alrededor de Misaki) k pasa?? ^_________^  
  
Misaki: deja de hacer eso, te ves como Yoh..  
  
Yoh: oye!  
  
Hao: esk estoy muuuuy feliz!!! ^_______^  
  
Len: y eso xk??¬¬  
  
Hao: Xk en este capitulo aparezco!!! ^________^  
  
Misaki: wow... es tan impresionante... hasta se me acaba el aire... (sarcastica)  
  
Hao: verdad k si??  
  
Misaki: -.-UU Bueno... dejemeslo ser... Mejor empezemos! ya lo saben, cuando hablen estara entre guiones (-...-) y pensando entre asteriscos (*...*) Ahora, partamos!!!  
  
Capitulo 2: Enviando invitaciones...  
  
Yoh llamo a la puerta de la Itako, la cual se abrio unos momentos mas tarde, mostrando a la fria rubia parada en el umbral  
  
- K pasa Yoh? -pregunto secamente Anna al ver a su prometido  
  
- Esk ya tenemos la lista de invitados Annita -informo su prometido con una sonrisa- Aki la tienes -agrego entregandosela  
  
Anna miro la lista, leyendola con cuidado; luego dirigio la mirada a su prometido  
  
- Bien, con ellos sera suficiente -dijo aprobando la lista- Pilika y Tamao fueron a comprar las invitaciones -le devuelve la lista- cuando vuelvan, dales la lista a ellas para k las escriban, entendido?  
  
- Como el cristal Annita jijijijiji -respondio el castaño  
  
- Bien, ahora vete -concluyo la sacerdotiza cerrando la puerta  
  
Yoh se kedo ahi parado unos minutos y luego bajo la escalera hacia la sala con su tipica sonrisa para luego sentarse entre Len y Horo k veian la television  
  
* Me encanta cuando Annita pone esa cara... se ve muy linda *penso el chico- jijijijiji   
  
- Y ahora de k te ries, tonto... -dijo Horo² mirando a Yoh   
  
- De nada en especial.... -contesto el castaño moviendo la mano como restandole importancia- k estan mirando?? -pregunto cambiando el tema  
  
- Nada... -dijo aburrido Len- no hay nada mas k basura...  
  
En ese momento se escucho el clasico grito de "ya llegamos!" de Tamao y Pilika kienes luego de sacarse sus abrigos, entraron a la sala en donde estaban nuestros shamanes favoritos  
  
- Hola -saludaron las recien llegadas  
  
- Hola -saludaron los 3 chicos (N/A: pero k conversacion mas llena de contenido y sentido filosofico!! ¬¬U)  
  
- Veo k ya hicieron la lista de invitados! -señalo Pilika mirando la lista escrita x Yoh- Puedo verla??  
  
- Claro -dijo Yoh alcanzandole la lista a Pilika- Ah! es verdad, Anna me dijo k con esa lista Tamao y tu escribieran las invitaciones para todos  
  
- Oh, esta bien -respondio Pilika. Luego dirigiendose a Tamao dijo- Vamos a mi habitacion a escribirlas, bien Tamao??  
  
- Esta bien -respondio la pelirrosada llendo detras de Pilika kien ya subia las escaleras con las demas compras dirigiendose a su habitacion  
  
Una hora mas tarde Anna bajo de su habitacion y mando a Len y a Horo Horo a comprar las cosas de la cena, mientras Yoh iba a entrenar, luego de eso, las chicas bajaron con todas las invitaciones y las metieron al buzon de correo, para luego entrar a la pension e informar a Anna.  
  
- Bien, todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado... -dijo la Itako mas para si misma k para las otras dos- Sera mejor k colokemos las decoraciones, no creen??  
  
- Si, pienso k seria buena idea... -respondio Pilika- primero necesitamos el arbol... y luego las decoraciones para el resto de la casa...  
  
- Esperemos a k vuelvan el joven Horo-Horo y el joven Len para k nos ayuden -dijo Tamao, mientras las otras dos afirmaban con la cabeza.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mientras, en algun lugar desconocido...  
  
- Ya se acerca la Navidad.... -suspiro cierto (N/A: guapo y sexy) shaman de cabellos castaños largos y bien cuidados- y otra vez estare solo... ¬¬ k porkeria... -su espiritu lo miro significativamente- Sin ofender Fifi, pero tu no eres un humano, aunk si eres buena compañia ^____^ -sonrio al chibi del espiritu de fuego kien le devolvio la sonrisa- Bueno, vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir... -Fifi asintio y comezo a seguir a Hao kien se levanto y comenzaba a caminar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
De vuelta en la pension Asakura  
  
- k bueno k ya regresaron -dijo Tamao al ver entrar a los shamanes- necesitamos k nos ayuden a decorar el lugar, la señorita Anna y la señorita Pilika los esperan en la sala -concluyo kitandoles las bolsas de las manos  
  
Los shamanes se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Anna con Yoh y Pilika, ademas de varias cajas con adornos navideños  
  
- Bien, ya k estan aki -empezo a itako- nos ayudaran a decorar la pension -hizo una pausa y los miro a todos- ayudaran a colocar los adornos mientras Tamao hace la cena, escucharon?  
  
- Si Anna... -respondieron todos los demas algo desganados  
  
- Nos dividiremos el trabajo -continuo la rubia-Yoh y yo decoraremos el arbol, y los demas pondran las guirnaldas y algunas luces, escucharon?  
  
- Esta bien... -aceptaron todos los demas sacando algunas cajas y llendose de la sala dejando a la pareja completamente sola  
  
- Annita, sera mejor k empecemos a decorar el arbol -dijo Yoh con su tipica sonrisa mirando a su prometida  
  
- Si... -respondio simplemente la itako sin mirarlo  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a las cajas y comenzaron a sacar adornos para el arbol, de variados colores y formas. Luego comenzaron a colgarlos en las ramas del pino y asi continuaron hasta k terminaron con todos los adornos, hasta k solo kedaba la estrella, k era sostenida por Anna.  
  
- Annita, dejame ayudarte -ofrecio amablemente el shaman de cabellos castaños tendiendole la mano caballerosamente  
  
- E...esta bien -respondio entrecortadamente la Itako mientras el rubor se apoderaba levemente de sus mejillas y tomaba la mano de su prometido  
  
Yoh tomo firmemente la mano de Anna, y luego la atrajo hacia si mismo rapidamente posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica  
  
- Yoh... -susurro levemente la sacerdotiza poniendose aun mas roja  
  
El chico no contesto, solo la abrazo mas firmemente y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, kien le rodeo el cuello con los brazos dejando caer la estrella. Yoh se separo un poco de ella y la miro directo a los ojos con una mirada no muy comun en el, la estaba mirando como si, como si la amara! Luego de esto, el chico acerco mas su rostro al de Anna y cada uno podia sentir la respiracion del otro... Ambos cerraron los ojos y rozaron sus labios suavemente para luego profundizar mas el beso, hasta k se separaron para respirar y Anna desvio la mirada al suelo completamente sonrojada e Yoh la miro con su tipica sonrisa  
  
- Annita... -pero no pudo continuar xk en ese momento entraron los demas chicos k habian ido a decorar el resto de la pension- sera mejor k colokemos la estrella pronto -disimulo el chico mientras se agachaba para recoger el objeto y pasarselo a Anna ante las miradas suspicaces de sus amigos. Luego tomo a Anna nuevamente x la cintura y la alzo. Ella se apoyo en su hombro todavia un poco sonrojada y coloco la estrella en la punta del arbol, para luego descender suavemente.  
  
- Y uds k miran!! -dijo la Itako recuperando su tono usual y su mirada fria  
  
- Nada...nada -respondieron los demas asustados  
  
- Mas les vale... ¬¬ -dijo la Itako  
  
- jijijiji (N/A: supongo k saben kien fue el de la risita enfermante ¬¬u)  
  
~*Notas finales*~  
  
Misaki: ese fue el segundo capitulo! realmente lamento la demora... gomen nasai!!  
  
Anna: como te atreves a poner esas escenas!! me estas dejando en ridiculo!!  
  
Misaki: pues a mi parecer lo disfrutaste bastante... ¬u¬  
  
Anna: (llamas alrededor de ella) lo pagaras caro... ¬¬***  
  
Yoh: jijijiji oye Misaki, tenemos varios reviews!  
  
Misaki: es cierto! gracias a todos los k se molestan en leer mi fic! me emociono... T.T  
  
Anna: eres una cursi ¬¬  
  
Pilika: aun sigues mollesta Anna? yo creo k la escena kedo bien romantica... *.*  
  
Todos: ¬¬Uu  
  
Misaki: bueno, vamos a responder reviews, bien chicos?  
  
Todos: esta bien...  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
Mafaldyna: creo k podria intentar hacer algo como lo k tu me sugieres, pero no se si pueda actualizar mas rapido ^^Uu mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones T.T  
  
Jos D: disculpame... pero no voy a poner a las chicas de Hanagumi... me complica k Marion hable siempre en tercera persona, gomen... -_-  
  
Yukiko. M: k bueno k te guste ^^ y no te procupes, k yo tb estoy loca XDD y descuida, k ya se viene el Len x Pilika! ojojojojo  
  
Len y Pilika: ¬//¬*  
  
Little Sweet Demon: onii-san!! como estas? pues como ves, si tiene continuacion.... =P ah! y sigue luego con el fic de nuestra family!  
  
Kamikaze: k bueno k te guste hasta ahora... la parte del karaoke no viene hasta k lleguen los invitados ^________^  
  
Anna la sacerdotiza: ya se viene la fiesta no te preocupes! y en este capitulo ya hay algo de YohxAnna ¬u¬.... Te encanto!? k escribo muy bien!? T.T me emociono... nadie me habia dicho eso! *snif**snif* bueno, muchas gracias!!  
  
Expectra: me alegra k te rieras harto... aki esta la continuacion!  
  
Rika_chan: hola amiga! como ves ya lo segui, y muchas gracias x todo ^_____^  
  
C-Erika: ^//^Uu gracias! bueno las parejas seran: LenxPilika, YohxAnna y Horo²xTamao!  
  
Todos los demas: o//o  
  
Emi Tachibana: me alegro k te guste, y si, esas seran las parejas ^^  
  
Komachi Tao: tomodachi! sip, al fin me anime con un fic =P gran talento? ^//^ gracias! y x supuesto k utilizare el muerdago ¬u¬ sino lo uso estos chcos no se animan nunca... espero k continues pronto tu fic "los shamanes y unas chicas algo extrañas" xk me muero x saber k pasa! saludos!  
  
~*Fin de reviews*~  
  
Misaki: bueno eso fue todo! espero k les guste este capitulo ^^ digan adios chicos!  
  
Todos: adios!  
  
Horo²: ya podemos comer!?  
  
Misaki: ¬¬Uu si, deja k termine aki...  
  
Horo²: si!  
  
Misaki: bueno, ahora si, Sayonara matta ne! 


	3. Y empiezan los problemas

Una Navidad en la Pension Asakura  
  
~* Notas iniciales *~  
  
Misaki: Bienvenidos todos los lectores a tercer capitulo de mi fic! Hoy tengo k hacer un anuncio: El 13 me fui de vacaciones al sur, donde no hay Internet ni cable, y con suerte telefono T.T y volvi el 24 de Febrero x lo tanto no pude actualizar hasta mi regreso  
  
Len: k floja...  
  
Misaki: como k floja chinito!! si no es culpa mia! es culpa de mis abuelos k no ponen Internet!!  
  
Yoh: entonces podrias dejar capitulos escritos, cierto? ^___^  
  
Misaki: ehh..... este.... no! xk mi imaginacion no da para tanto TT-TT  
  
Hao: y cuando llego yo!? en el capitulo anterior no sali casi nada!!  
  
Anna: de k te kejas, x lo menos saliste ¬¬  
  
Pilika: y tu tuviste una "escenita" ¬u¬  
  
Horo²: Pilika, cierra a boca kieres?  
  
Pilika: k malo eres hermano...  
  
Misaki: bueno! a callar todos!! x cierto, en el capitulo anterior olvide poner el Disclaimer asik ahi va:  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Yo no gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago xk no tengo nada mejor k hacer  
  
Misaki: ahi esta, para k luego no me agarre problemas legales...  
  
Tamao:srta. no cree k seria mejor empezar??  
  
Misaki: tienes razon Tamao. Bueno, cuando hablen estara entre guiones (-...-) y pensando entre asteriscos (*...*) Ahora, el tercer capitulo!!  
  
Capitulo 3: y empiezan los problemas...  
  
Despues de decorar toda la pension (N/A: k x cierto kedo muy bien :P) los chicos se sentaron a cenar con Manta, kien llego luego de sus clases especiales a pasar un momento con sus amigos. Incriblemente, Anna estaba muy callada y no desviaba la vista del plato, mientras k Yoh se veia incluso mas alegre k de costumbre y no paraba de sonreir ante nada.  
  
- Annita, estas muy callada, te pasa algo? -pregunto Yoh aun sonriendo a su prometida mientras k en el resto de la mesa se realizaban las acostumbradas peleas entre Horo y Len  
  
- No me pasa nada Yoh -dijo la Itako mirando de reojo a su prometido  
  
- Estas segura? -volvio a preguntar el castaño  
  
- Si... - respondio ella desganada  
  
- Muy segura??  
  
- Si -.¬  
  
- Muy, muy segura??  
  
- Si ¬¬  
  
- De veras??  
  
- Si, Yoh ¬¬* -para ese entonces la sacerdotiza habia comenzado a molestarse bastante  
  
- De veritas, de veritas??   
  
- Yoh, cierra la boca si kieres conservarla ¬¬** -corto Anna ya bastante irritada  
  
- Si Annita T.T - respondio Yoh  
  
Bueno, despues de esta extraña escena, Tamao y Manta recogieron la mesa y todos salieron del comedor a hacer sus labores cuando tocaron el timbre de la pension.  
  
- Yoh, ve a ver kien es -dijo Anna con una voz k no admitia reclamos  
  
- Esta bien Annita -respondio el siempre sonrieste shaman y fue a abrir  
  
Cuando abrio la puerta vio k se trataba nada mas y nada menos k de.... (N/A: momento de suspenso) el cartero (N/A: creyeron k habia llegado uno de los chicos no? XDD)  
  
- Disculpe señor, pero estas cartas no tienen sellos -le dijo el cartero a Yoh entregandole todas las invitaciones  
  
* Ay no, Annita se enfadara mucho... ·_·U* Mu..muchas gracias señor -pudo articular el shaman cerrando la puerta despues de cojer las invitaciones- Ahora k hago... -decia en voz baja mirando para todos lados- Ah! ya se... -Yoh entro corriendo a la pension y se fue donde estaban el ainu y el chinito y les conto el problema y su "gran plan"  
  
- Entonces tu sugieres k usemos a nuestros espiritus para hacer llegar las invitaciones? -repitio Horo pensativo (N/A: y este desde cuando piensa... XDD)  
  
- Podria funcionar -se unio "cuernin"- Bason! -dijo llamando a su espiritu  
  
- Si, Señorito -dijo simpemente el guerrero apareciendo al lado de Len  
  
- Toma esto -dijo pasandole las invitaciones de su hermana y Lyserg -y lleva una a China para Jun, y la otra a Inglaterra para Lyserg, entendido?   
  
- Bien señorito -dijo el espiritu desapareciendo  
  
- Ahora yo -dijo el shaman de hielo- Koloro!  
  
- Kurukuku -resondio el pekeño Koroppokkuru (N/A: o como diantres se escriba)  
  
- Koloro, kiero k lleves estas invitaciones -dijo enseñandole las invitaciones de Manta y Ryu- Y se las lleves a Manta y a Ryu, bien? -termino el ainu entregandole los sobres a Koloro  
  
- Kuku! -dijo asintiendo el espiritu mientras se desaparecia  
  
- Amidamaru! -llamo Yoh  
  
- K sucede amo Yoh? -pregunto el samurai apareciendo junto a el  
  
- Amidamaru, tengo k pedirte un favor k incluye un viaje largo -dijo el castaño con cara de   
  
ruego  
  
- Digame amo Yoh, hare lo k me pida -dijo el siempre servicial espiritu  
  
- Bien, necesito k lleves estas invitaciones a Hao y a Chocolove, xfavor -dijo Yoh con cara de inocente como si no fuera gran cosa  
  
- Esta bien, amo Yoh, hare mi mejor esfuerzo -dijo el samurai tomando las invitaciones  
  
- Muchas gracias Amidamaru -dijo sonriendo el castaño mientras su espiritu desaparecia- -Bien, eso debe bastar para k las invitaciones sean entregadas... Muchas gracias x la ayuda chicos ^____^  
  
- No te preocupes - dijo Horo²  
  
- Como sea -dijo "cuernin"  
  
- Jijijijijijiji -rio el otro tara.. digo, shaman :P  
  
Mientras, en la sala, las 2 chicas intentaban interrogar a la itako, kien se negaba a contestar rotundamente.  
  
- Vamos Anna... -animaba la ainu- cuantanos k hacian Yoh y tu antes de k nosotros llegaramos..  
  
- He dicho k no! -decia Anna- ademas eso no les incumbe... ¬//¬  
  
- Ah! te has sonrojado! -observo Pilika picaramente- eso kiere decir algo...  
  
- Cuentenos srta. Anna... -pidio la pelirrosada animando a a fria sacerdotiza  
  
- Si les cuento... me dejaran en paz?? -pregunto una exasperada Itako  
  
- Si! -contestaron ambas chicas a la vez  
  
- Esta bien... -dijo la rubia suspirando- Yoh y yo... estabamos decorando el arbol... y solo faltaba la estrella, entonces Yoh.. -Anna les conto todo lo del abrazo, la mirada de Yoh y demas, hasta el gran final- y entonces... Yoh me beso... -termino la Itako desviando la mirada completamente sorojada.  
  
- Vaya!! lo dices en serio?? -pregunto Pilika a lo Anna asintio- ahhhh... +suspiro+ k romantico!!  
  
Para ese entonces Anna parecia un tomate maduro, pero Tamao estaba muy seria... incluso parecia triste. (N/A: asi es!! a la Tamal todavia le gusta Yoh a pesar de esta comprometido con la gran Anna Kyoyama!! Lo cual es bastante patetico ¬¬Uu)  
  
~*En algun lugar camino a China*~  
  
- Me pregunto para k kerra hacerle llegar este papel a la señorita Jun.... -decia mientras miraba el sobre para la peliverde x todos lados- debe ser muy importante... Entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo para k el señorito se enorgullesca de mi! -dijo decidido acelerando el paso hacia China, para luego dirigirse a Inglaterra, a cumplir el encargo de su shaman  
  
~*De vuelta a la pension*~  
  
Nos encontramos ahora en la habitacion de la pelirrosada, kien esta sentada en su escritorio con un lampara encendida a lado, escribiendoen un libro encuadernado de tapas evidentemente rosadas con un lapiz rosado (N/A: arghh como odio ese color ¬¬),como ya habran notado, akel cuaderno era el diario de la chica, y con una expresion triste, escribia lo recientemente relatado x la Itako k tanto amamos.  
  
- Ya... ya no tengo posibilidad... de ser feliz... junto al joven Yoh... -dijo entrecortadamente para luego comenzar a llorar con amargura x su amor frustrado... sin importarle nada, solo sentia el dolor, y la rabia de saber k no era correspondida x la persona k mas amaba en el mundo. No, eso no le parecia en lo absoluto justo, ella era kien le cocinaba, le aseaba la casa, le lavaba la ropa, y lo apoyaba en todo sin importar k... y ahora, el la hacia a un lado x Anna... Sabia k el estaba prometido con ella desde hace mucho, pero nunca perdio la esperanza de k el rompiera su compromiso para darle un lugar en su corazon... Con todos estos pensamientos amargos en la cabeza, la chica comenzo a sentir una sensacion horrible... Odio. Sentia un odio k la corrompia x dentro, un odio dirigido solo a una persona, y esa persona era Anna Kyoyama. Sentia una gran necesidad de destruir a esa persona, y todo lo k le recordara a ella... de Matar... sentia un deseo indescriptible de acabar con la persona k se interponia entre ella y su amor de toda la vida... y eso era lo k haria...  
  
~*Notas Finales*~  
  
Misaki: o.o a Tamao le despertaron los instintos asesinos... k es lo k planea para acabar con Anna??  
  
Anna: como si alguien tan debil como ella puediera acabar con la gran sacerdotiza Anna Kyoyama  
  
Misaki: nunca se sabe lo k puede hacer un maniatico con un amor no correspondido..  
  
Yoh: Ademas de k yo no permitire k nada malo te pase Annita ^-^  
  
Anna: ¬//¬ yo puedo cuidarme sola....  
  
Misaki: si, claro, xk no te dejas kerer x Yoh?? si es muy tierno  
  
Anna: no te entrometas!! ò.ó  
  
Misaki: bien... pero no te enojes...  
  
Horo²: oye Misaki aki estan los reviews!!  
  
Misaki: entonces vamos a leerlos ^_____^  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~c-erika~  
  
Muchas gracias!!!! y descuida, k ya va a llegar Lyserg =P aki esta el tercer cap, ojala te haya gustado!  
  
~keiko-k~  
  
gracias!! espero k te siga gustando =P ademas, su opinion es batante importante para mi y mi autoestima T.T.... ah! hay un mensaje para ti Anna! Dice k no te hagas, xk = te guto el beso de Yoh ¬u¬ jejejejejeje  
  
Anna: me parece k eso no te incumbe Keiko-sk, asik no te entrometas ò//ó  
  
~Jos D~  
  
-.- k alivio.... odio las maldiciones...bueno, como podra haber notado, la pareja principal es YohxAnna, y habran varias escenitas de ellos ¬u¬ la demas parejas, trato de evolucionarlas, pero la situacion no se da... accion, no creo k haya mucha, pero ten x seguro k habra ^^ y si, Hoto Hoto y Len seguiran peleando ¬¬  
  
~Pink_ICe~  
  
Me alegro de k te haya gustado, y lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo, prometo k tratare de seguirlo lo mas rapido k me sea posible.... -_-  
  
~Morfi~  
  
K bueno k te gusteee!! como ya vez aki esta la continuacion, aunk me haya tardado bastante y descuida, k la pareja principal es YohxAnna y habra mucho de ellos ^_______^  
  
~Komachi Tao~  
  
hola Tomodachi!! k gusto k me envies un review^^ a mi tb me gusto mucho la parte del YohxAnna... ellos son de mis parejas favoritas *.* oye! tu review se corto!! no se k dice dp... T.T Bueno, me alegro k me hayas escrito ^^ muchos saludos  
  
~Anna Kyouyama~  
  
muchas gracias!! no sabes cuanto me gusta k digan eso TuT me emociono...escribo muy bien?? gracias!! aki ya esta el tercer cap, pero lamento la demora ^^UUuu  
  
~lore-anime~  
  
gracias!! me alegra k a ti tb te guste el YohxAnna ^^ lamento no haber continuado tan pronto, pero muuuuuchisimas gracias x tu animo! ^_____________^  
  
~shido-kun~  
  
muchas gracias x tus comentarios ^^ me hacen muy feliz *o* bueno, respecto si dejare a Hao sin pareja.... no lo e aun, pero kisas te lleves una sorpresa luego ^^ de todos modos, con el tiempo se sabra ^.~ Y bueno, entonces puedes sentirte excluido del comentario k hice anteriorermente^^ ademas, a mi tb me cae mejor Hao k Yoh alguna veces =P  
  
~Emi Tachibana~  
  
hola! k bueno k te guste ^^ y no te preocupes k ya llegaran todos! y no te preocupes k seguiran siendo igual de tarugos ¬¬ no, es broma ^^ jejeje  
  
~Izumi_Rika~  
  
me alegro k te guste!! y como ya dije, van a haber varias escenas de YohxAnna ^___^ ah! Yoh!! Hao!!  
  
Ambos: k sucede??  
  
le mandan saludos ^^  
  
Ambos: hola!!! mucha gracias!! ^_________^ a ti tb!!  
  
~Jacqueline~  
  
gracias!!! bueno, aki esta el tercer cap, espero k te guste ^.^ y como ya he repetido innumerables veces, esa es la pareja central, asik va a haber mucho de ellos 2 ¬u¬  
  
~*Fin de reviews*~  
  
Misaki: gracias a todos los k envian reviews!!! me encanta recibirlos asik no olviden enviarlos ^^  
  
Hao: oye! tengo una keja!! no apareci en ninguna parte de este capitulo!!!  
  
Misaki: bueno.... ehhh.... eske no tenia donde ponerte!!  
  
Yoh: jijijiji  
  
Todos: ya callate!! ¬¬**  
  
Horo²: oyeme! y xk nosotros no tenemos tanto protagonismo!!  
  
Len: y kien kerria darte protagonismo a ti tonto ¬¬  
  
Horo²: k dijiste!? repitelo aki en mi cara chino cochino!!!  
  
Len: no me insultes cabeza de maceta!!  
  
Misaki: ya callense!! k no hacen otra cosa ademas de pelear??  
  
Horo²: comer..?  
  
Len: entrenar..?  
  
Misaki: ¬¬Uuuuu tarugos... Bueno, como dice la cancion llego la hora de decir adios! asik me despido! ^^  
  
Todos: Sayounara matta ne!!  
  
Misaki: y no olviden dejar un review ^_________^ 


End file.
